Choose
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Chase is back! But Zoey is going out with James. Uh-oh, this can lead to nothing but trouble. Zoey's going to have to choose between Chase and James. Who will she choose? Whose heart will be broken? And is Chase here to stay?
1. Guess Who's Back

**I've had this story in my head since James and Zoey started going out. It takes place after the Quinn/Logan kiss. So here is **_**Choose**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

"So how's the California roll?" Zoey asked her current boyfriend, the handsome blonde James. The two blondes were currently on a date at Sushi Roxs.

"It rocks," said James, "Do you come here often."

"Yeah, all the time," said Zoey.

"Can you believe the news of us going out spread like wildfire," said James.

"I know," Zoey said, "It's weird, how we were trying to stop the rumor of us going out and then we start going out."

"Irony," James agreed, "Look liked we tortured Logan for nothing.

Zoey giggled and said, "He'll get over it."

"Are you sure?" James asked, "I don't want him to start hating me again."

"How could he hate you?" Zoey asked.

"You weren't there when I started living with them," said James, "I swea, you could have cut the tension in that room with a knife."

"Logan was just worried about having a little competition," Zoey said.

"Well, he won't have to worry about girls coming after me anymore," James said, taking Zoey's hand in his. Zoey smiled at him. Until the moment was broken by Zoey's cell phone playing Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale.

"Sorry," Zoey giggled, taking her cell phone out of her pale pink purse and flipping it open.

"Hello," she said.

"Zoey, you have to get back to the dorm now!" said Lola anxiously.

"Why?" Zoey asked, worried by Lola's anxious tone, "Did one of Quinn's inventions explode again?"

"I heard that," came Quinn's voice from the background.

"No," Lola said.

"Did Logan break Quinn's heart?" Zoey asked, ready to break Logan's neck if he did.

"No," Lola half whined, "Just get here now."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Zoey said, "I'll be there in ten minutes," Zoey hung up her phone.

"That was Lola," she told James, "She wants me to get back to the dorm now. She sounded pretty anxious."

"Okay," said James, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," said Zoey. She leaned over the table to kiss James and then said good-bye as she left. While she walked to her dorm, she wondered what was so important that she had to break her date with James. She was still thinking this when she opened the door to her dorm.

"Okay Lola," said Zoey, "What was so important that you…" Zoey's sentence trailed off as she saw who was sitting on her bed. The person sitting on her bed stood up when Zoey walked in. Zoey just started at the person, barley daring to believe they were really there. Lola and Quinn were standing near the window, huge grins on their faces.

"Zoey," said Chase with a smile. Zoey threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Chase!" she said happily as Chase hugged her back, "I can't believe it's you!"

**Chase is back! But he doesn't about James. Uh-oh, that could lead to trouble. Please Review!**


	2. What's Changed?

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's chapter 2 of **_**Choose. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

"Chase what are you doing here?" Zoey asked as she pulled out of their hug.

"He's back at PCA!" said Lola excitedly.

"And he's here to say!" said Quinn with the same excitement.

"Can I tell the story?" Chase asked.

"Sorry," said Quinn and Lola. Chase was about to speak when he noticed Quinn and Lola still standing in the room, grinning like idiots.

"Can we get some privacy?" Chase asked.

"Oh, sorry," said Lola. She and Quinn left, closing the door behind them.

"So you're really here to stay?" Zoey asked, sitting on her bed.

"Really," said Chase, sitting next to her, "So what's changed since I've been gone,"

"Well, Logan and Quinn are dating-"

"LOGAN AND QUINN!" said Chase in shock, "Your talking about Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky?"

"Yep," said Zoey, giggling at Chase's look of shock.

"Jeez," said Chase, running a hand through his bushy black hair, "I'm scared to hear the rest.

"Well, I'm telling you anyway," said Zoey, "Sushi Roxs has fifteen new types of Sushi, there's a new Blix machine in the lounge, Michael and Logan have a new roommate-" Zoey immediately shut her mouth. She hadn't told Chase about James. Or the fact that she was dating him.

"Oh they do?" said Chase, "What's his name?"

"James," said Zoey avoiding Chase's eyes. Chase looked at her oddly.

"Zoey, why are you avoiding my eyes," Chase asked.

"I am not," Zoey protested.

"Zoey, you're not telling me something," said Chase, "You know you can tell me anything. What is it?" Zoey finally looked into Chase's greeen eyes, took a deep breath and said "James and I are dating,"

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER! How will Chase react to Zoey's news? Keep reading to find out! Please Review!**


	3. Who to Choose?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

"You're d-dating him," Chase stuttered. Zoey nodded.

"Oh," he said slowly. An awkward silence fell over the two. Zoey was the first to break it.

"Chase I'm sorry," she said, "It's just, I thought you were gonna be in England and we agreed to see other people and-what are you doing at here anyway."

"I begged my parents to death to let me come back to PCA," said Chase, avoiding Zoey's eyes, "Because I couldn't stand to be away from you." Zoey felt her stomach twist with guilt.

"I better go tell Logan and Michael I'm back," said Chase standing up and walking toward the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when he turned back to Zoey and said, "I still love you Zoey." Zoey opened her mouth, trying to say something, but couldn't say a word. Chase opened the door…and Lola and Quinn fell to the ground.

"Hi," said Lola nervously. Chase just walked past the two girls and down the hall. Zoey fell backwards onto her bed.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Quinn asked as she and Lola sat on either side of Zoey. Zoey shook her head.

"This is so confusing," she said, "How can I like both James and Chase?"

"You're going to have to choose," said Lola. Zoey sighed heavily.

"How?" she asked.

"Only you can find that out," Quinn said. Zoey turned to look at her.

"Well, how did you choose between Logan and Mark?" asked Zoey. Quinn thought for a moment.

"I don't know," she said, "Being with Logan just felt…right. It's different from being with Mark. It's better."

"So I have to choose the guy that I feel right with?" Zoey said. Quinn nodded.

"Well, it feels right being with James," Zoey said, "And Chase." Zoey brought her hands up to her head.

"Arrrg," she groaned, "This is giving me a headache."

"Do you want us to leave you to think?" Lola asked. Zoey nodded. Lola placed a hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Lola said, "I know you'll choose right."

"Yeah," said Quinn, "You always know what to do."

"Except this time," said Zoey, "I don't have a clue."

"Well, we'll leave you to think," said Quinn. She and Lola left the room, leaving Zoey to her thoughts.

Chase…James…How could she choose?

**Well there's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Talking to James

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

Zoey knocked on the door of Michael, Logan and James' dorm.

"Come in," came James voice from the other side. Zoey opened the door to find James on at the computer. He turned around in his chair.

"Hey Zoey," he said, "What's up?"

"Ummm, I need to talk to you," Zoey said, closing the door behind her.

"Okay," said James, turning off the computer and turning around fully in the chair. Zoey sat down on the bottom bunk bed.

"Did Michael and Logan ever tell you about their old roommate Chase?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, they did," said James, "Did you know he's back at PCA? He just stopped by a few minutes ago.

"I know, I saw him," said Zoey, avoiding James eyes. James sensed her uneasiness and sat down next to her.

"Zoey, is something wrong?" James asked.

"Yeah," said Zoey, still avoiding looking at James, "See the thing is before I met you I heard Chase say…something. He said he…loved me. But I had moved to England. I heard him say it over a web cam. So I came back to PCA to tell him how I feel, but he had gone to England in search for me. So I sorta told him I love him, but there was no way we could do such a long distance relationship and then I met you and we started dating and this whole thing is really confusing!"

"Whoa, Zoey calm down," said James, placing a hand on her shoulder, "So I'm guessing you have a problem choosing between me and Chase, right?" Zoey nodded.

"So who do you choose?" James asked.

"I don't know," said Zoey, running a hand through her hair, "I need to think about this for a while."

"Well, why don't you sleep on it?" James suggested.

"I will," said Zoey, "Thanks for being so understanding." James grinned.

"What are boyfriends for," he said, "I mean, if you still want me to be your boyfriend. Not that you have to choose now. And not that I want you to choose me. I mean I would like you to choose me but I want you to be happy-"

"James," Zoey giggled, "Your babbling."

"Sorry," James chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Zoey said, standing up.

" 'Kay," said James, "See ya."

**There's chapter 4. Zoey's choice will be in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	5. Who Did Zoey Choose?

**The final chapter of **_**Choose. **_**To tell the truth, the song has been a bitch to write, but I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

Zoey lay awake in her bed. Lola and Quinn had been sound asleep for about an hour, but Zoey couldn't sleep. Her mind couldn't choose between James and Chase. And her mind wouldn't let her rest until she chose. Zoey made a pro and con list in her head about each boy. She may not have known James for long, but she knew he was sweet, and caring and liked to see her happy. He wasn't very funny though. He rarely cracked a joke and sometimes he could be a little shy.

Zoey had known Chase for practically two years. He was her best guy friend. Chase was always so nice to her. He always made sure she was happy, always made her laugh. Zoey was so comfortable around Chase. Chase would do anything for her. So what was bad about him? His bushy hair? No, Zoey even loved that. Hmmmm, maybe there wasn't anything in Chase's con list. He was a bit clumsy, but that's what made Chase Chase. Zoey closed her eyes and fell asleep, knowing who she would choose the next day.

* * *

Zoey woke up late the next day. It was Saturday and Lola and Quinn had already left. Zoey lay in her bed, delaying the time when he would have to break a boy's heart. But eventually, she dragged herself out of bed and dressed in a red tank top, denim capris and pink flip-flops. Taking out her pink Jet X Zoey rode around the PCA campus he eventually found James sitting under a tree, reading a book, his blonde hair falling handsomely into his eyes. Stopping her Jet X, Zoey leaned it against a nearby tree and, taking a deep breath, walked over to James.

"Hey James," she said, sitting across from him.

"Hi Zoey," said James with a smile, closing his book.

"James, I need to talk to you," said Zoey, "It's about who I choose. You or Chase."

"Oh, you made your decision," said James a hint of nervousness in his voice, his fingers tapping nervously on his book.

"Yeah," said Zoey quietly, "James I…I'm sorry I choose-"

"Chase, I know," said James. Zoey looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked. James smiled at her.

"I know you Zoey," he said, "And somehow, I just knew you were gonna pick Chase."

"James I'm really sorry about this-"

"It's okay," James said, "Now go find Chase." Zoey hugged James and said "Thanks for understanding," before taking off on her Jet X again, eventually finding Chase in the lounge sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Chase," she said, sitting next to him.

"Hi," said Chase, looking up at her.

"I want to tell you something," Zoey said nervously.

"What is it?" Chase asked curiously. Zoey leaned forward and her lip touched Chase's lightly. She pulled back to see Chase with a half-stunned look on his face.

"I'm hoping that meant you chose me," he asked with a grin. Zoey smiled back.

"I choose you," she said quietly, "I love you Chase." Chase's smile widened.

"I love you too Zoey," he said, before pulling her in for another kiss.

**THE END! There's the end of another story. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
